Doctor Who - Into the Black
by summoner2100
Summary: As his prophesied time nears closer the Doctor attempts to get away from it. How much further can you get than to break outside of the time vortex? He lands on board the Serenity and meets up with Captain Mal.


_**Set at the end of David Tennants tenure as the Doctor. Set between the end of Waters of Mars and End of Time. As The Doctor says to the Ood, he got travelled about, got into trouble. This is one of those adventures.**_

_**A/N: Just a quick one shot while I finish the SGA story chapter. This was only just written so it hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes are mine alone. I just wanted this up because I've had the Doctor in my head for a while now, and he wouldn't shut up until I wrote it. lol **_

_**I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

"NO!"

The Doctor stated defiantly and lurched toward the TARDIS console. He pulled on a large lever and the ship began to make the familiar grinding sound that took it into flight. His death had been prophesized but he was not going to let it happen that easily. He is a Timelord, the last. He decides when his time is up.

He ran around the circular control station at the centre of the room, hitting buttons with one hand, and kicking others with his foot. "You hear me?" he called out and looked around the empty room. "I'm not going to die."

As if in response the TARDIS bucked and sent the Doctor careening across to the stairwell. Grabbing hold of the railing to pull himself up he steered himself towards the console as the craft twisted and buckled again.

Releasing the bar he was holding he dived towards the controls and both hands gripped the monitor that hung down from the roof. On the glass panel a series of waves rippled across the screen. The man opened his jaw in surprise. "This can't happen?" he cried out as the machine took another sharp turn. "How?" he asked as if somehow expecting the TARDIS to answer.

The Doctor pressed and kicked the console levers and switches some more. Gradually the grinding sound came to a halt and the craft stabilised. He pulled the monitor towards him. The lines fluttering across the screen before had faded and the monitor was showing the familiar temporal signature of the time vortex. His brow furrowed. _This doesn't look like the time vortex though_. He thought to himself as he pushed the screen aside. It slid around the console and came to a stop.

"Well, I'm not one to complain about a little adventure." Said the Doctor as a smile beamed across his face. "Let's see where you've brought me now." He walked around the console, grabbing the trench coat from the chair as he walked past, and headed for the TARDIS door.

With a click the old fashioned looking lock clicked open as he pushed the handle. The blue doors of the police box opened and he stepped out. His shows clanked down onto metal and he looked down to see metal sheeting, rusted.

Pulling on the door of the TARDIS he clicked it shut. Looking around he noticed that he was in what appeared to be some form of cargo bay. He didn't recognise the design, even though it looked old. The Doctor began to walk over to the stairs across from the door. Stepping cautiously, he placed a foot on the first one. It held. He was a little surprised given the look of it. He continued up them.

He stepped onto the landing at the top. As he did another man entered from the far end wearing a remarkably similar brown long coat. The Doctor smiled but before words could come out the stranger had drawn a pistol.

"How'd you get on my ship? The stranger asked stepping closer but keeping the gun trained on the Doctor.

"Ahh well. Bit of mix up there. I was supposed to be heading to the Great Magellan Gestat." He told the man with the weapon pointed at him. "I'm the Doctor. Took a little bit of wrong turn, I guess. But that's fine. I'm sure this will still be brilliant. Most places I go usually end up being brilliant." The Doctor glanced around as he talked and ignored the pistol being pointed at him. "In fact, I got so caught up with how brilliant this is, I forgot to ask. Where am I?"

Looking puzzled the other man flicked the end of the gun towards him. "You're on my ship. You alliance?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "I thought we had already established that I was on your ship. But never mind. Alliance?" He asked tentatively. "No. I'm not from an alliance. Tried to join one once, they didn't want me. Couldn't follow orders they said." He continued nonchalantly and still ignoring the pistol pointed at him. "So which ship are we on again? And who are you?" he asked sliding his hands into his pockets and leaning his head closer to the strange man in the long brown coat.

The man pointing the gun muttered something sharply in Chinese and the Doctor smiled. "Just thinking the same myself." He told the man.

"I'm Malcolm Reynolds." The man told him and lowered the pistol a little. "My friends call me, Mal. You're on board my ship, Serenity." He told the Doctor and lowered the gun the rest of the way, but didn't put it into the holster.

"Captain Reynolds." The Doctor exclaimed and stepped closer. "Mal! Serenity. I like it. Sounds peaceful. I met another friend. Looks like this is going to be a brilliant day!"

Mal watched as the strange man stepped up near him. _Where did this Doctor character come from?" _ he wondered as his new friend waffled on. Mal walked him back towards the mess hall.


End file.
